Cerulean Evil
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Sonic is captured and imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. How will the blue hero react when he meets the true evil that committed the crime?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters in this story. They all belong to their creators.

"No, let me go! I didn't do it! You've got the wrong person!"

Desperate pleas fell on deaf, uncaring ears as the metal door slammed shut and was locked. His body felt numb as he watched his freedom slip away from him in less than a second. Everything was wrong, everything was so wrong.

Why was he being imprisoned for something that he did not do? They hadn't even offered him a clear explanation for capturing him, their only replies being with their batons against his body. He had so many bruises that it was visible through his blue fur and he was barely standing straight. He could've easily fought them off, even without a Chaos Emerald he was stronger, but he didn't want to hurt them. If the Faker had seen him, he probably would have mocked him.

Sonic sighed and sank to his knees. What had he done that would have caused those soldiers to come tearing down his door at three in the morning, beat him up and drag him all the way to Prison Island just hours after he had returned from his vacation? He silently wondered if Shadow had felt the same confusion in the beginning after being imprisoned. Whatever he had done must have been pretty bad because even Amy, who had been watching the entire thing from Cream and Vanilla's front porch, had not even stopped to help him or question his arrest. His emerald eyes scanned his surroundings as he tried to figure out what he had done. The cell was fairly basic, containing only a bed and a basin with a mirror and a toilet. He silently wondered if all the other criminals he had helped capture were sitting in their similar cells at that moment. What would they say when they saw him sitting among them? He tried to smile at the irony, but his body was overcome with exhaustion and he fell asleep on the ground.

"Sonic..." A voice rasped in the darkness. Sonic turned to look around, but he could see nothing.

"Sonic, why?"The voice sounded warped, as if it were underwater.

His body turned cold and he walked towards the sound of the voice.

"Sonic..." The voice became clearer and more familiar. He twitched his ears slightly and realized who it was. It was Tails! He ran in the direction of the voice, eager to see his best friend again but his happiness soon turned to horror. Tails' head was impaled upon a stick, the middle part of his body was missing and the lower half acted as a base for the stick.

"Hey, Sonic..." Tails mouth moved as blood ran down his lips. "Can you feel the sunshine?"

Sonic screamed, his entire body trembling. "Tails, what happened? What... Why?" Before he could receive an answer, he heard a laugh coming from behind him. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw a headless body hanging by its intestines behind him. He got up, his body shaking with dread and he looked at the head that belonged to the body. It was Knuckles.

"No..." He whispered. Knuckles merely grinned, making his blood covered face all the more horrifying.

"I couldn't run... I was too slow..." Knuckles said, blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. Sonic screamed and began to run as fast as his feet could take him. Laughter echoed all around him and he stopped to catch his breath. There was still nothing but darkness surrounding him, until he saw a figure in the distance. Cautiously, the blue hero walked towards the figure and he nearly screamed at what he saw...

Dr. Eggman's headless body lay underneath the foot of a blue hedgehog, whose spikes were sharp and long. Blood covered his white gloves and it seemed that he had sharp claws as well. Sonic was too stunned to speak. The white gloves, the red shoes- was that really him? Was it really him that had done all those terrible things to Tails, Knuckles and even Eggman? His mind fought against the sight that he was witnessing. No, that wasn't him! He was Sonic the hedgehog, the blue blur... He was a hero, not some demented killer!

The other hedgehog's ears pricked up and he turned around to face Sonic, whose emerald eyes were widened at the sight of the hedgehog's face. Glowing red pupils, black sclera, elongated fangs and a cruel smirk were what he saw and he could not help but shiver when he noticed the endless stream of bloody tears running down the hedgehog's cheeks.

"Hello, Sonic." The hedgehog's smile seemed to get wider and the blue hero felt his blood run cold. The hedgehog moved closer to the hero. "I'm sorry about your friends, but you see... I had to get rid of them..."

"Who... Who are you?" Sonic asked as he tried to get his body to move, but it seemed to be frozen. The hedgehog smirked happily at him.

"I am Exe..." He giggled. "I am not from your world. You were the first thing I saw of this world... The most perfect thing I have ever seen, so I took your form. I hope you do not mind..."

"So you're the reason that they locked me up!" Sonic yelled. "It was you... You killed my friends... And everyone thought it was me! Why? Why did you kill them? What did they ever do to you?"

"They were too close to you, Sonic." Exe replied and frowned slightly. "They were close enough to hurt you. Well, your friends were. The doctor was merely a threat to you... I got rid of them to protect you, do you not see? This way... Nobody can hurt you, Sonic..."

"You're insane!" Sonic screamed, finally finding the will to move. He rushed towards the other hedgehog and was about to punch him, when he suddenly disappeared. Sonic looked around, desperately trying to find him, but all he could see was darkness.

Suddenly, he heard laughter and felt two strong hands grab his arms in an iron grip. Exe twisted Sonic's arms, causing him to scream in pain. The evil hedgehog only strengthened his grip as he continued twisting them until finally, he heard bone break. Sonic howled and fell to the floor in agony as Exe let him go. With both of his arms now broken, there was little the blue hero could do except stand up and glare at the demonic version of himself.

"Now, now, don't look so upset, Sonic. Those injuries will heal eventually. I have other things to attend to, so, I'm afraid I cannot stay. I apologize for letting you take the fall for my deeds, but it's best if you do not see my work. I would have to hurt you if you interfered and I don't want to do that. But do not worry, I will be back for you... And the day when you are all alone and hated by everyone except me will be here soon... And then... We shall see if you can really resist what I have to give..." Exe blew Sonic a kiss and winked at him before disappearing into darkness.

Sonic jumped up, his body full of sweat and he looked around. There was no way of telling time within the cell, but he figured he must have been asleep for a while. He shook his head and shivered. What a horrible nightmare... He thought to himself and it was only when he was about to wipe the sweat off his brow did he realize something... He was unable to move his arms. It was then that the blue hero noticed something slumped over in the corner of his cell. He slowly made his way towards it and gasped as he saw that it was a guard who had been impaled through the head with his own baton. Sonic backed away in fear and looked at the wall the dead guard was laying against. Written in blood, there was a message that made Sonic's blood turn to ice. It only contained four simple words: "You Will Be Mine."

A/N: This was just a bit of an experiment after I watched a video on the Creepypasta known as " ". I hope that I conveyed his personality well and as usual, reviews are appreciated. Please let me know if I should continue the story or not. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: At first, I was going to leave this story as a one-shot but then I realized how much I hated stories that ended on cliffhangers, so I decided to make a few more chapters. I am hoping that by doing this it will make the story a bit more interesting. Any reviews will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners.

G.U.N Headquarters...

A file was slammed onto the desk of an abony hedgehog, who raised his red eyes lazily to look up at the white bat in front of his desk.

"And how may I help you, Rouge?" He asked, his voice flat and nonchalant as it usually was.

Instead of answering, she merely flipped the file open and pointed to the picture of a blue hedgehog.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly as he realized that the file was a criminal record. He continued to read through the report. It stated that the blue hedgehog had killed three citizens, two of them being his friends and one his nemesis.

"How much did Sonic pay you to make this and then show it to me?" He asked, frowning. Surely, if the blue idiot had really committed those crimes he would have heard about it by now.

"This is no joke, Shadow. Each time there was a mission to be completed and one of the soldiers mentioned asking Sonic for help, the Commander would either avoid the subject or become angry. I found this odd, so I did some investigating." Rouge frowned slightly. "I am hoping that this is just a mistake, like the last time they locked him up, but..." When she flipped the page again, Shadow felt his stomach lurch.

The images were far too grotesque and the fact that their horror-stricken faces were quite visible made Shadow close the file. He felt emotions stirring up inside him as he remembered the victims when they were still alive. Tails, always smiling and running after Sonic... Knuckles, always bickering with Rouge... Eggman being an idiot... All of them reduced to nothing but mutilated corpses. And G.U.N suspected Sonic? He would have honestly thought that they would have blamed him, seeing as he was unstable.

He looked up at his partner. "I assume that they're keeping him on Prison Island?"

She nodded and frowned. "In one of the basement cells, as they are aware of his strength. Shadow, you don't really think...that Sonic could have done that, right?"

"I cannot give you an answer at this moment, Rouge." He replied. "Only after speaking to him may I have some idea of what happened and why it did..." He got up from his desk and walked out of the office, his fists clenched tightly and proceeded to make his way to Prison Island.

Meanwhile...

A blood-stained hedgehog stood on top of a green hill and stared down at the small town below him. He smiled, razor sharp teeth revealing themselves in a menacing manner. He watched as the inhabitants continued with their daily routines and that's when his eyes fell upon a pink hedgehog. Ah, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. He growled at the thought of her being Sonic's actual girlfriend. Did she really think that Sonic belonged to her? He looked at her thoughtfully. Well, she certainly is cute... He thought to himself. She will make a fine collection to the others I have captured... He could feel their souls screaming in agony within the darkened abyss he called home and he smiled. Oh, yes... Her screams would sound wonderful.

When Amy saw the evil hedgehog, thinking it was her love who had somehow turned evil, she tried to reason with him. It was useless, and she soon found herself meeting the same fate of her friends. Exe had made sure to kill her in a less gruesome way as he really liked the way that she looked and he did not want to damage her prettiness.

At that moment, however, Cream came bouncing along and when she saw Amy's corpse with an evil-looking Sonic above it, she yelled. "Mr. Sonic, what have you done?!"

This startled Exe, who lunged at her and lunged his hand right through her small torso. He looked down at the small corpse impaled on his claws and he removed it swiftly, watching the little rabbit girl crumple to the floor. He cocked his head to the side and closed her eyes with his bloody hand.

"I did not mean to kill you, little bunny. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But do not worry, I shall not leave your soul to wander alone. You can be reunited with Amy in my world." Exe laughed and opened a portal nest to him. "It is time to go and play with my new toys."

Prison Island...

After the dead soldier had been discovered in Sonic's cell, he had been put into a straight jacket equipped with an electric collar which would electrocute him if he moved too much. He sat slumped against the wall, black circles under his eyes from being unable to sleep the previous night. His quills were messy and he was barely able to stand up. He was so hungry...

Suddenly, he saw a tray of food being slid through a small space in his cell door. Sonic crawled to it, trying his best not to activate the collar. He eventually reached the tray and frowned as he realised he could not use his arms to eat. Not that it mattered, they were of no use anyway. The blue hedgehog had no other choice but to eat the food directly out of the tray, like a dog. He silently wondered if they were able to see him, if they were laughing at him...

His ears twitched when he heard the cell door being opened. Were they going to beat him up again? They had beat him up the last time for merely asking to speak to the Commander. He moved away swiftly, like a frightened child, and screamed as he was electrocuted by the collar. He felt hands on his sides and screamed. "No, I didn't do anything, I swear!"

He was shocked when he heard a familiar voice say, "Faker, stop making so much noise."

He looked up to see his ebony counterpart staring down at him, his eyes narrowed in its usual glare.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'd like to know what's going on." The ebony hedgehog helped Sonic up and placed him on the bed. "Tell me, Faker, do you know why they imprisoned you?"

"They think that I killed Tails, Knuckles and Eggman... But I didn't! I was on vacation when they were murdered and also..." Sonic looked around, fearfully. "I know who it really was, but nobody believes me... They think I've lost my mind and that I'm making things up..."

"Well then, who was it?" Shadow asked.

"It's this thing called Exe... I'm not sure where it's from, to be honest, but it said it's not from this world. It took my form, it thinks I'm perfect, so I guess we can call it a 'he'. Now, he seems to have some...creepy obsession with me and wants to kill anyone who is close to me, to 'protect' me. But, I also think there is some other reason why he could be killing everyone close to me..." Sonic frowned and looked at Shadow, whose expression was impassive.

"I believe you, Sonic." He said. "For the simple reason that I know you would not harm your friends, even if your heart became dark with hatred. As for this Exe, I feel there could be more than mere obsession fueling his motives..."

"Aren't you the smart one, Shadow the hedgehog?" A voice suddenly came from somewhere in the room. Sonic looked up at the roof and his eyes widened as he saw Exe hanging upside down.

"You are one sick person, if I can even call you a person." Shadow glared at him. "Claiming you wish to protect Sonic and then leaving him here to be abused?"

"As if you know anything..." Exe glared at the ebony hedgehog. "The physical pain he has gone through is nothing in comparison to the emotional pain you and his other friends would have put him through in the future! He will be better off without any of you! He will be much happier in my world, with me and my toys..."

Sonic jumped in front of Shadow and glared at Exe. "Hey, I'm the one you want, just leave everyone else alone!"

"Everyone else or just Shadow?" Exe smirked as Sonic's eyes widened. He suddenly appeared behind Shadow and forced his claws right through the ebony hedgehog's abdomen. Shadow coughed up blood and Sonic screamed. Exe pulled his claws out of Shadow's body and picked up Sonic as he opened a portal.

The last thing Shadow heard was Sonic's voice calling his name before his world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait for an update. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and liked this fanfic. I really appreciate it! So, without further ado, here I give you chapter 3.

Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to their creators, I do not own them.

Drowsy green eyes opened as a soft groan was released into the air. A white gloved hand came to rest upon blue spikes, ruffling them in order to soothe an awful headache. The azure hedgehog scanned his surroundings, his vision slightly blur. Just where the hell was he? Why was it so dark? Was it night time?

Sonic's spikes seemed to stand on end as memories of an ebony hedgehog being stabbed in the abdomen appeared within his head. He jumped off of the bed that he had been laying on, determined to find out what had happened to Shadow, but his plans were thwarted by a stinging sensation in his left ankle. He looked down and nearly screamed as he gazed at his leg that had a shackle on it. The shackle had spikes that were facing inward and were almost firmly implanted within his flesh. Pain rushed through his body, the consequence of his sudden movements and he grit his teeth in agony. He was glad that he no longer seemed to be wearing the electric collar, but the pain was still horrible.

I need to get out of here... Wherever here is. He thought to himself and that's when he became aware of a presence nearby. He looked at the direction of the presence, but was unable to see anything but a silhouette. The figure approached Sonic and he was suddenly able to see the shadows of two tails.

"T-Tails, is that you?" He called out to the shadow, slightly fearful. Hadn't Tails been murdered? Was it his spirit? Did that mean that Sonic himself was dead? Many questions ran through his mind and none were answered by the appearance of his young fox friend, whose eyes were bleeding, his fur no longer the bright yellowish color it used to be. The fox seemed to have a permanent melancholy look on his face and he did not say a word. He bent down to look at Sonic, his eyes black and red like Exe's.

"Tails... Am I dead?" Sonic shuddered at the sight of his once cheerful friend, now nothing but a drained version of himself.

"No." The voice that resonated from the fox was as melancholy as his expression. "You are in his world now."

"Tails... What happened to you, I thought he killed you..." Sonic felt nothing but dread and confusion. The maniacal laughter that followed after he had spoke did not subdue these feelings.

Exe grinned, sharp teeth on full display, as he approached them. "I killed the shell he called a body and gave him a new, better form. Isn't it lovely, Sonic? And don't worry, your other friends are here as well!" The blood covered hedgehog clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "I tried my best to make my world just like yours, with my own little touch of course. I do hope you like it here... Because this is your new home, Sonic. With me and my toys..."

G.U.N Headquarters...

A white bat stood outside of the ward as her ears twitched, picking up every sound that came from inside. Screaming, nothing but screaming. It was mostly from the patient, while the doctors tried to sedate him. She frowned to herself. It had been three hours since he had awoken from an unusual injury and he still had not fully healed. Naturally, this had troubled the doctors who had never had this problem with him before. Tests, scans and endless examinations had been done while he had been asleep and when he had awoken, he had not been pleased.

She silently wondered if waking up to a room full of doctors examining him brought back memories of his days on Prison Island and if that, along with the stress of having been attacked, had been too much for the Ultimate Lifeform. Her ears pricked up again as the screaming died down. Had they finally been able to restrain him? Ignoring what the doctors had said earlier about the danger of entering the room, she walked in and frowned as she saw Shadow strapped down to the bed, his red eyes gleaming with fury. The fact that he was unable to break the straps troubled her.

He saw her and looked at her with a slightly warmer expression. "Rouge..."

"I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried about you, Shadow." She said and gave the nurses and doctors a look that told them to leave.

She frowned. "Did Sonic do this to you?"

His eyes seemed to darken at the mention of his rival's name. "N o, it was not him. It was something...else. Something that I have never faced before..."

"What was it, then? Metal Sonic in a new, more identical form to Sonic?" She pressed further for details, even though she doubted she would be much help in combat against the creature. If it had caused so much damage to Shadow... It could probably kill her in an instant.

"No, it definitely wasn't Metal Sonic. It's this...thing that calls itself Exe. Sonic explained to me that it's this being from another universe that took his form... I was slightly skeptical, but I knew Sonic would never hurt his friends, nor would he lie about something like that in this situation..."

Rouge nodded. "What do you think this being wants?"

Shadow frowned and looked down at his abdomen, which was still bandaged. "To be honest, Rouge, I am not completely sure...but it seems it wants Sonic to itself and seems to think that by killing all of Sonic's friends it's 'protecting' him... And it's ruthless in achieving its goal."

Suddenly, a soldier came running in, completely breathless. "Rouge! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What is it?" She looked at him, slightly annoyed. If it had to do with filing a report... She would have to have a word with the Commander...

"Sonic...has attacked again..." The soldier handed her a file and Shadow watched as her eyes widened in shock.

Rouge's body shook with horror and she looked at Shadow. "He's killed Amy and Cream..."

Shadow's red eyes widened and he clenched his hands into fists as he grit his teeth. Two more victims... And now Sonic was missing as well, making him seem even more like the culprit...

After the soldier left, Shadow looked at his partner. "Rouge, we need to figure out who's going to be next so that we can beat him to it. If we can find some way to follow him...He will lead us to Sonic."

She untied the straps that held Shadow down and looked at him. "Alright, but please don't overexert yourself."

He smirked. "I'm surprised you agreed and broke protocol so easily."

"This is more important than rules." She replied and looked at him. "I think I may have an idea of who his next target will be. You said this thing believes it's protecting Sonic, but what about someone who has hurt Sonic already?"

"It'll go after that person with murderous intent." Shadow replied.

"Then she is definitely the next target." Rouge frowned. "Let's hope we get to her before he does."


End file.
